


Breaking and Entering

by Casstea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M, sherlock is Q's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John break into Q’s flat to work out who this mysterious ‘Bond’ is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon who prompted me with ‘Bondlock- Sherlock finds out what’s going on between Bond and his little brother Q while investigating(trespassing) Q’s flat with John because he was asked by Mycroft and of course Sherlock was bored. Sherlock teasing Q later would be awesome.’
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, this is written for fun and not for profit.

“Wait, John,”

John glared at Sherlock as the taller man grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him backwards.

“You said it was safe,” he protested.

“You have to announce yourself first,” Sherlock commented, as if the reason was totally obvious.

“Of course,” John said, taking Sherlock’s hand off his shoulder, “and remind me why we are breaking into your brother’s flat again?”

“You know why John,” Sherlock said, his voice confused, “Mycroft explained it.”

“It was more a rhetorical question,”

“Of course it was,” Sherlock replied, before clearing his throat and saying, “Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock’s name echoed through the empty hallway in front of them.

“And now you John,” Sherlock said, moving into the flat.

“What?” John said, sighing, “oh fine then,  _John Watson.”_

Nothing happened.

“Fantastic,” Sherlock said, pulling John into the flat and closing the door behind him, “now my darling brother shall be along in a minute to explain his actions.”

“Getting involved in a relationship with someone hardly counts as ‘needing to explain his actions’, Sherlock,” John said, peering at the immaculate hallway table which had a flashing number pad attached to the wall above it.

“Don’t touch that,” Sherlock said dramatically, not even turning around to see what John was looking at, “it’ll set off the burglar alarm.”

“I hardly expect you to be scared off by a burglar alarm,” John remarked.

“Unless you want to be sprayed with pepper spray from the air vent up in the top left hand corner of this hallway,” Sherlock replied, “it is best not to set off some of the traps my brother has set.”

“Your brother sounds quite frankly terrifying,”

“He is a Holmes,”

“Although probably not as annoying as you,” John commented, as he pushed past Sherlock to look into the small kitchen, where the remains of a previous evening’s dinner could be found lurking in the sink.

“What are you expecting to find in there?” Sherlock called after him, as the sound of drawers being opened and shut again in rapid succession drifted in after his voice.

“Not a clue,” John muttered, glancing around the kitchen. It was ridiculous really, being pulled along by a demanding Sherlock because Mycroft had said that their mutual younger brother had recently become involved with someone of a ‘dangerous nature’.

It had taken all of John’s self-control not to remark to Mycroft that  _he_ had been in the army for a number of years. However, handily Sherlock had made that comment for him.

“Ah!” Sherlock cried, as the sound of the door being roughly opened echoed through the corridor. John walked out towards the hallway, poking his head around the corner to see the youngest Holmes walk through the door, his expression tired and annoyed.

“Did Mycroft send you?” the youngest brother asked.

“Of course, Quentin,” Sherlock replied, waving his hand.

“My name’s supposed to be secret.”

“Secret for people who can’t work it out you mean,” Sherlock remarked.

Quentin glared at his brother, before his gaze turned to John. If John had not been used to the intense gaze of a Holmes’ brother, he probably would have shivered from the analysing stare Quentin gave him. However, in a flash, the gaze softened and Quentin smiled, holding out his hand in greeting.

“And I guess you are the infamous John Watson I presume?”

“Indeed,” John replied, shaking Quentin’s hand warmly.

“Presume indeed,” Sherlock muttered, as John elbowed him in the arm.

“Q?” another voice asked from behind Q, as a larger man pushed himself into the small hallway.

“My god,” John said, “James?”

“James?” Sherlock asked, totally shocked.

“John!” James Bond replied, reaching for John’s outstretched hand and shaking it warmly. Quentin had a smug grin as Sherlock’s mouth hung open slightly, showing his shock at John recognising the infamous James Bond.

“They knew each other in the military,” Quentin whispered to his older brother.

“Of course they did,” Sherlock replied grumpily, glaring at his younger brother in disdain.

“I’ll go put a cup of tea on,” Quentin said, “you’ll probably need it brother,”

“I do not need tea to stay calm,”

“I deduce otherwise,” Quentin replied.


End file.
